


Who you really Are

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Single Pale Rose, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Steven needs a hug, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After a month and a half of Being Grounded, Connie finds Steven in a somewhat dark mood





	Who you really Are

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting Stuff?  
> It's less likely than it seems.

Connie hated being grounded. 

She knew that her parents were very upset with the week she spent on that alien moon alone with Steven, and she was responsible enough to accept the consequence of her actions.

Still, that didn't meant that she liked being away from Steven and the gems.

So over the span of a month and a half, she spent all her free time to catch up with her classes. Jeff even went out of his way to give Connie his own notes to help her.

She still spoke with Steven on VERY long phonecalls during her grounding, but in her honest opinion, it wasn't the same as hanging out with him.

Therefore, once her punishment ended, Connie decided to regain the lost time with Steven and send a text to him to notify him that she was free.

And so she did, telling him that she wanted to go to get some ice cream to celebrate her regained freedom.

Unfortunately, instead of a cheerful reply filled to the brim with emojis, Connie received a rather gloomy message.

“Sorry Connie, but I rather stay in bed all day.” It read. “Something unexpected happened and I don't feel so well. Sorry…”

After this, Connie sent another message, but this one wasn't delivered to his device. It seemed that he had turned off his phone.

The girl, worried about his well being, was quick to take her duffel bag with her trusty blade. And after a quick farewell to her parents, she headed to the bus station to take a ride to Beach City.

★★★★★★★★★★★

“Steven! It's me, Connie!” The girl said as she knocked on the wooden door of the house. “Are you not feeling well? Is something wrong?”

She was about to knock a second time when a red, tiny gem opened up the door. Her small face gloomy as she cried tears that vaporized almost instantly.

“Y-You could say something like that…” Ruby answered, her own presence as herself and not as Garnet affirmed the gravity of the situation.

“W-What Happened?” An intrigued Connie asked.

The red gem beckoned the human into the house, before telling her: “Something I believe you need to hear from himself.” She told her. “He's on his bedroom, trying to wrap his head around all of this.”

“Thanks.” The girl said as she stepped into the house, just as Ruby started to make her way out. “Are you going out?” Connie asked

“Yeah.” The smoldering gem said. “I just need to blow off some steam next to the shore.”

“Okay…?” Connie said, hoping that Ruby wouldn't boil the ocean away..

“I’ll let you two talk privately.” The gem said with the ghost of a smile on her face before leaving the house. 

A feeling of unease filled Connie's stomach as she headed towards the landing atop of the stairs. A feeling that intensified when she saw Steven lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in a distraught manner..

“Steven?” She called his name, making him notice her.”Did something happened?”

“Do you remember that moment when Lisa found out who the one-eyed man was?” Steven answered with another question.

“Yeah?” Connie said confused. “It turned out that he was her father all along. Why are you asking me that?”

“Please take a seat.” The depressed boy patted a spot on his mattress.

She did as she was asked to, and sat next to him in an angle where she could see his tearstained face staring weakly at her.

“Mom was Pink Diamond.” The boy said nonchalantly, taking Connie by surprise.

“Huh?” She said in confusion before he proceeded to tell the story from the beginning.

★★★★★★★★★★★

“Woah…” Was all that the now speechless Connie could say about what transpired the past few days.

“Yeah…” He said. “Pretty heavy stuff, isn't it?”

“So that's why Ruby was alone when I got here.” She mused to herself. “And why we had that weird dream on the jungle moon. We were seeing Pink’s memories through Stevonnie’s gem.”

“It's also why i can raise the dead too, apparently.” Steven said. His ghastly expression unchanged as he let out a weary sigh and returned to stare at the ceiling.

“And how are the others taking it?” Connie asked.

“Well… Pearl seems alleviated by revealing this.” Steven said, his mood lightening a bit. “She no longer has to hide stuff from me, so I believe she feels better now.”

“And what about Amethyst?” The girl asked one more time.

“Other than the shock? She's fine.” He told her. “She went with Pearl to look for Sapphire this morning.”

“Oh, I see…” She said before a Very uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them for a while.

Eventually, Connie spoke again, this time, asking the question that was needed to be asked.

“And what about you, Steven?” She said softly. “How are you dealing with this?”

“Not as good as you think.” He said, placing an arm over his eyes. “All this time, I thought mom had shattered Pink for earth's sake. And I made peace with the fact that mom did all of that because there was no other choice.” 

He took a deep breath before continuing.

“But now? It turned out that she just faked it! Like almost everything else!” He shouted angrily as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed. “She hid Bismuth from the gems! She never told Amethyst about Beta or the other Amethysts! She lied to dad! She lied to everyone! And because of that I don't even know what is truth now!”

Tears began to emerge from his eyes as he began to sob.

“I don't even know what I am, Connie!” He confessed to the girl next to him. His voice filled with sadness and despair. “I’m not a Quartz nor a Diamond! I'm not even sure if I'm human to begin with!”

His tears poured into the floorboards of the loft as rivers as he clutched his head with his hands. He was sobbing grossly as Connie saw him spiraling even further into his own self-loathing.

Connie decided to not let that happen and chose to help his jam bud in a way he always did.

She approached him and held him in a tight embrace, which was completed a moment later as he desperately placed his hands on her back, in an attempt to keep himself tethered to her.

“I know what you are.” The girl said soothingly as she caressed his head softly. “You are Steven Universe.”

“And I don't care if you are a human, a quartz, a Diamond, or a ruby.” Connie declared as Steven wept on her shoulder. “For me, For your dad, and for the gems, you will always be our Steven.”

She pressed a small kiss on the top of his forehead.

“And we would never change you for anything.” She assured him.

The boy broke down into wailing on Connie's shoulder, tightening his grip on her as his warm tears fell on her T-shirt.

However, this time, the tears weren't product of his own existential problem. Instead, they were product of his gratitude towards Connie, who would always be there to keep him from losing sight of the truth in front of him.

“I’m sorry…” He sobbed as Connie caressed his hair. “For involving you in all of this.”

“Don’t be.” She said. “We’ll figure this out together. As Jam Buds.”

“Y-Yeah… We will.” He said with a soft smile. His tears vanishing upon hearing her kind words.

A moment later, Steven had let go of Connie, Who convinced him to check on Ruby and then buy Ice-cream for the three of them. Deciding to end that awful day in at least a sweet note.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, someone give that kid a hug.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like d this Little fic as much as I, so please, Leave Kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
